General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper
The General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper (formerly called Predator B) is an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), capable of remote controlled or autonomous flight operations, developed by General Atomics Aeronautical Systems (GA-ASI) for use by the United States Air Force, the United States Navy, the CIA, U.S. Customs and Border Protection, the Royal Air Force, and the Italian Air Force. The MQ-9 and other UAVs are referred to as Remotely Piloted Vehicles/Aircraft (RPV/RPA) by the U.S. Air Force to indicate their human ground controllers. The MQ-9 is the first hunter-killer UAV designed for long-endurance, high-altitude surveillance. The MQ-9 is a larger, heavier, and more capable aircraft than the earlier MQ-1 Predator; it can be controlled by the same ground systems used to control MQ-1s. The Reaper has a 950-shaft-horsepower (712 kW) turboprop engine, far more powerful than the Predator's piston engine. The power increase allows the Reaper to carry 15 times more ordnance payload and cruise at almost three times the speed of the MQ-1. Although the MQ-9 can fly pre-programmed routes autonomously, the aircraft is monitored or controlled by aircrew in the Ground Control Station (GCS) and weapons employment is commanded by the flight crew. In 2008, the New York Air National Guard 174th Fighter Wing began the transition from F-16 piloted fighters to MQ-9 Reapers, becoming the first fighter squadron conversion to an all-unmanned combat air vehicle (UCAV) attack squadron. As of March 2011, the U.S. Air Force was training more pilots for advanced unmanned aerial vehicles than for any other single weapons system. Then U.S. Air Force (USAF) Chief of Staff General T. Michael Moseley said, "We've moved from using UAVs primarily in intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance roles before Operation Iraqi Freedom, to a true hunter-killer role with the Reaper." Development With the success of the MQ-1 in combat, General Atomics anticipated the Air Force's desire for an upgraded aircraft and, using its own funds, set about redesigning Predator. Prototype "Predator B" General Atomics began development of the Reaper with the "Predator B-001", a proof-of-concept aircraft, which first flew on 2 February 2001. The B-001 was powered by an Allied Signal Garrett AiResearch TPE-331-10T turboprop engine with 950 shp (712 kW). It had an airframe that was based on the standard Predator airframe, except with an enlarged fuselage and wings lengthened from 48 feet (14.6 m) to 66 feet (20 m). The B-001 had a speed of 220 knots (390 km/h) and could carry a payload of 750 pounds (340 kilograms) to an altitude of 50,000 feet (15.2 kilometers) with an endurance of 30 hours. The company refined the design, taking it in two separate directions. The first was a jet-powered version; "Predator B-002" was fitted with a Williams FJ44-2A turbofan engine with 10.2 kN (2,300 lbf, 1,040 kgf) thrust. It had payload capacity of 475 pounds (215 kilograms), a ceiling of 60,000 feet (18.3 kilometers) and endurance of 12 hours. The U.S. Air Force ordered two airframes for evaluation, delivered in 2007. The first two airframes delivered with prototypes B-001 and B-002 (now in the USAF museum at Wright-Patterson AFB). B-002 was originally equipped with the FJ-44 engine but it was removed and a TPE-331-10T was installed so that the USAF could take delivery of two aircraft in the same configuration. The second direction the design took was the "Predator B-003", referred to by GA as the "Altair", which has a new airframe with an 84-foot (25.6 m) wingspan and a takeoff weight of about 7,000 pounds (3,175 kg). Like the Predator B-001, it is powered by a TP-331-10T turboprop. This variant has a payload capacity of 3,000 pounds (1,360 kg), a maximum ceiling of 52,000 feet (15.8 km), and an endurance of 36 hours.Note: endurance figures vary greatly from source to source. The current figure being publicized by the Air Force is 14 hours. Version for U.S. Air Force , March 2007.]] In October 2001, the U.S. Air Force signed a contract with GA to purchase an initial pair of Predator B-003s for evaluation, with follow-up orders for production machines. The first test MQ-9s were delivered to the Air Force in 2002. The name "Altair" did not follow the aircraft into testing, with the Air Force continuing to refer to the system as "Predator B" until it was renamed Reaper ("Altair" instead became the designation for the unarmed NASA version); this is confusing, however, as the manufacturer uses the term to refer to the smaller B-001 prototype. Operators, stationed at bases such as Creech Air Force Base, near Las Vegas, can hunt for targets and observe terrain using a number of sensors, including a thermal camera. One estimate has the on-board camera able to read a license plate from two miles (3 km) away. An operator's command takes 1.2 seconds to reach the drone via a satellite link. The MQ-9 is fitted with six stores pylons. The inner stores pylons can carry a maximum of 1,500 pounds (680 kilograms) each and allow carriage of external fuel tanks. The mid-wing stores pylons can carry a maximum of 600 pounds (270 kilograms) each, while the outer stores pylons can carry a maximum of 200 pounds (90 kilograms) each. An MQ-9 with two 1,000 pound (450 kilogram) external fuel tanks and a thousand pounds of munitions has an endurance of 42 hours. The Reaper has an endurance of 14 hours when fully loaded with munitions. The MQ-9 carries a variety of weapons including the GBU-12 Paveway II laser-guided bomb, the AGM-114 Hellfire II air-to-ground missiles, the AIM-9 Sidewinder, and recently, the GBU-38 JDAM (Joint Direct Attack Munition). Tests are underway to allow for the addition of the AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missile. The Air Force believed that the Predator B would give the service an improved "deadly persistence" capability, with the RPV flying over a combat area night and day waiting for a target to present itself. In this role an armed RPV neatly complements piloted strike aircraft. A piloted strike aircraft can be used to drop larger quantities of ordnance on a target while a cheaper RPV can be kept in operation almost continuously, with ground controllers working in shifts, carrying a lighter ordnance load to destroy targets. In March, 2011 U.S. Department of Defense Secretary Robert Gates stated that, while manned aircraft are needed, the Air Force must recognize “the enormous strategic and cultural implications of the vast expansion in remotely piloted vehicles” that already play a major role over Afghanistan and Iraq. “The view still lingers in some corners that, once I depart as secretary and once U.S. forces draw down from Iraq and Afghanistan in accordance with the president’s and NATO’s strategy, things can get back to what some consider to be real Air Force normal,” he said. “This must not happen.” Even as it buys new manned fighters and bombers, the Air Force must give equal weight to unmanned drones and “the service’s important role in the cyber and space domains.” By October 2007, the U.S. Air Force owned nine Reapers, and by December 2010 owned 57 with plans to buy another 272, for a total buy of 329 Reapers. On 18 May 2006, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) issued a certificate of authorization that allows the MQ-1 and MQ-9 aircraft to fly in U.S. civilian airspace to search for survivors of disasters. Requests had been made in 2005 for the aircraft to be used in search and rescue operations following Hurricane Katrina but, because there was no FAA authorization in place at the time, the planes were not used. In September 2007, the MQ-9 deployed into Iraq at Balad, the largest U.S. air base in Iraq. On 28 October 2007, the Air Force Times reported an MQ-9 had achieved its first "kill", firing a Hellfire missile against Afghanistan insurgents in the Deh Rawood region of the mountainous Oruzgan province. The strike was a success, as stated by the United States Central Command Air Forces. ]] Critics have stated that the USAF's insistence on qualified pilots flying RPVs is a bottleneck to expanding their deployment. Air Force Major General William Rew stated on 5 August 2008, "For the way we fly them right now"—fully integrated into air operations and often flying missions alongside manned aircraft—"we want pilots to fly them." This may be exacerbating losses of Air Force aircraft, in comparison with US Army operations. The typical MQ-9 system consists of multiple aircraft, ground control station, communications equipment and links, maintenance spares, and military (or contractor) personnel. The crew consists of a pilot and sensor operator. To meet combat requirements, the MQ-9 tailors its capabilities using mission kits of various combinations of weapons and sensors payloads. The Raytheon AN/AAS-52 multi-spectral targeting sensor suite includes a color/monochrome daylight TV, infrared, and image-intensified TV with laser rangefinder/target designator to designate targets for laser guided munitions. The Synthetic Aperture Radar system enables GBU-38 JDAM targeting, is capable of very fine resolution in both spotlight and strip modes, and has ground moving target indicator capability. Testbed and Upgrades The Reaper is being used as a testbed for Gorgon Stare, a wide-area surveillance sensor system. In January 2012, General Atomics made available a new trailing arm design for the main landing gear of the Reaper. Benefits of the new gear include a 30%+ increase in landing weight capacity, an increase in gross takeoff weight by approximately 12% (10,500 lb vs. 11,700 lb), a maintenance-free shock absorber, which eliminates the need for nitrogen pressurization, a fully rejected takeoff brake system at a growth maximum weight of 11,700 lb, and includes provisions for automatic takeoff and landing capability and Anti-lock Brake System (ABS) field upgrades.GA-ASI Introduces New Design on Predator B/MQ-9 Reaper Landing Gear - GA-ASI, Jan 09, 2012 In April 2012, General Atomics announced possible upgrades to Air Force Reapers. They include adding two fuel pods under the wings, each with about 100 gallons of fuel, and installing their new heavy-weight landing gear. This would increase endurance to 37 hours. The wingspan can also be increased to 88 ft, increasing endurance to 42 hours.Extended Endurance Reaper. Wired.com Reaper upgrades - General Atomics MQ-9 Block 1-Plus On May 24, 2012, General Atomics conducted the successful first flight of its upgraded MQ-9 Block 1-plus Reaper. The Block 1-plus was designed for increased electrical power, secure communications, auto land, increased Gross Takeoff Weight (GTOW), weapons growth, and streamlined payload integration capabilities. Featuring a new high-capacity starter generator, the aircraft offers an increase in electrical power capacity over the current Block 1 design. This increased power provides the aircraft with significant capacity for growth. The upgraded electrical system includes a backup generator which is sufficient to support all flight critical functions. This vastly improves the reliability of the electrical power system by providing three independent power sources. New communications capabilities will be available, including dual ARC-210 VHF/UHF radios with wingtip antennas, allowing for simultaneous communications between multiple air-to-air and air-to-ground parties; secure data links; and an increased data transmission capacity. The new trailing arm main landing gear will be included, enabling the aircraft to carry heavier payloads or additional fuel. Development and testing have been completed, and Milestone C is expected to be achieved in Fall 2012. Follow-on aircraft will be redesignated MQ-9 Block 5.GA-ASI Introduces System-Wide Enhancements for Predator B/MQ-9 Reaper - Suasnews.com, September 5, 2012 Design The typical MQ-9 system is composed of multiple aircraft, ground-control stations, satellites, and flight and maintenance crews. The aircraft is powered by a 950 horsepower turboprop, with a maximum speed of about 260 knots (300 miles per hour or 483 km per hour) and a cruising speed of 150-170 knots (278 to 315 km/hour). With a 66 foot wingspan, and a maximum payload of 3800 lb, the MQ-9 can be armed with a variety of weaponry, including Hellfire missiles and 500-lb laser-guided bomb units. The Reaper has a range of 3,682 miles and an operational altitude of 50,000 ft, which make it especially useful for long-term loitering operations, both for surveillance and support of ground troops. Operational history U.S. Air Force On 1 May 2007, the 432d Wing of the U.S. Air Force was activated to operate MQ-9 Reaper as well as MQ-1 Predator UAVs at Creech Air Force Base, Nevada. The pilots first conducted combat missions in Iraq and Afghanistan in the summer of 2007. In October 2007 the USAF was flying operational missions in Afghanistan. As of 6 March 2008, according to USAF Lieutenant General Gary North, the Reaper has attacked 16 targets in Afghanistan using bombs and Hellfire missiles. On 4 February 2008 the MQ-9 dropped a bomb on a truck carrying an insurgent mortar and team near Kandahar.Brook, Tom Vanden, "Air Force Requests More Fighter Drones", USA Today, 6 March 2008, p. 6. On 17 July 2008, the Air Force began flying Reaper missions within Iraq from Balad Air Base. It was reported on August 11, 2008 that the 174th Fighter Wing of the USAF will consist entirely of Reapers. By March 2009 the U.S. Air Force had 28 operational Reapers. On 13 September 2009, an MQ-9 was flying a combat mission over Afghanistan when positive control of the aircraft was lost resulting in the drone flying out of control towards the Afghan border with Tajikistan. An F-15E Strike Eagle was sent to destroy it; the Reaper's engine was disabled with an AIM-9 missile. The satellite link with the vehicle was restored immediately after, leaving the operator no option other than to steer it into a mountainside along with its ordnance. It was the first time a US drone was destroyed intentionally by allied forces. Beginning in September 2009, Reapers were deployed by the Africa Command to the Seychelles islands for use in Indian Ocean anti-piracy patrols. As of July 2010, 38 Predators and Reapers have been lost during combat operations in Afghanistan and Iraq, with another 9 crashing during training operations in the U.S. The U.S. Air Force conducted more than 33,000 close air support mission flights in 2010, an increase of more than 20 percent compared with 2009. As of March, 2011, the U.S. Air Force had 48 Predator and Reaper combat air patrols flying in Iraq and Afghanistan compared with 18 in 2007. As of March 2011, the U.S. Air Force was training more pilots for advanced unmanned aerial vehicles than for any other single weapons system. In October 2011, the U.S. Air Force began operating Reapers out of Arba Minch in Ethiopia. It has been reported that these shall be used for surveillance only operations over Somalia. On 13 December 2011 an Air Force MQ-9 Reaper crashed at the Seychelles International Airport in Mahe, located in the Indian Ocean, 1,500 miles east of mainland Africa. The MQ-9 was not armed and no injuries were reported. The cause of the incident is unknown. Reapers and Predator drones were deployed in Benghazi, Libya after the attack that killed the US Ambassador in that city.http://blog.al.com/wire/2012/09/libyan_officials_us_drones_beh.html NASA NASA had initially expressed some interest in a production version of the B-002 turbofan-powered variant, but instead has leased an unarmed version of the Reaper, which carries the GA-ASI company name "Altair". Altair is one of the first 3 "Predator-B" airframes. The other 2 airframes, known as "Predator-B 001" and "Predator-B 002", had a maximum gross weight of . Altair differs from these models in that it has an long wingspan (20 feet greater than early and current MQ-9s). The Altair has enhanced avionics systems to better enable it to fly in FAA-controlled civil airspace and demonstrate "over-the-horizon" command and control capability from a ground station. These aircraft are used by NASA's Earth Science Enterprise as part of the NASA ERAST Program to perform on-location science missions. In November 2006, NASA's Dryden Flight Research Center obtained an MQ-9 from General Atomics Aeronautical Systems. The aircraft has been named Ikhana and its main goal is the Suborbital Science Program within the Science Mission Directorate. NASA also acquired a ground control station in a mobile trailer. This aircraft was used extensively to survey the Southern California wildfires in 2007. The data was used to deploy firefighters to areas of the highest need. The California Office of Emergency Services requested NASA support for the Esperanza Fire, and in under 24 hours the General Atomics Altair was launched on a 16 hour mission to map the perimeter of the fire. The Altair had just returned from a test mission a day before the Esperanza Fire started. The fire mapping research is a joint project with NASA and the US Forest Service. US Homeland Security U.S. Customs and Border Protection (CBP) operates seven MQ-9s. Two are based in North Dakota at Grand Forks Air Force Base and three are based in Arizona, at Fort Huachuca. These aircraft are equipped with GA-ASI's Lynx synthetic aperture radar and Raytheon's MTS-B electro-optical infrared sensors. CBP also has two maritime MQ-9's called Guardians based at Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida and Naval Air Station Corpus Christi, Texas. The Guardians are equipped with the SeaVue marine search radar; their electro-optical infrared sensor is optimized for maritime operations. The United States Department of Homeland Security initially ordered one Predator B for border protection duty, referred to as MQ-9 CBP-101. It began operations 4 October 2005 and crashed in the Arizona desert on 25 April 2006. The NTSB determined (Record Identification: CHI06MA121 ) that the cause of the crash was most likely pilot error by the aircraft's ground-based pilot in the use of a checklist. During its operational period, the aircraft flew 959 hours on patrol and had a part in 2,309 arrests. It also contributed to the seizure of four vehicles and of marijuana. Because of these successes, a second Predator B, called "CBP-104" (initially referred to as "CBP-102"), was delivered in September 2006 and commenced limited border protection operations on 18 October 2006. The program was further expanded on 16 February 2009, including Canadian border patrols where US officials were concerned about the exploitation of the border by "drug smugglers, migrants and terrorists". The CBP-101 was equipped with the Lynx SAR, AX-15 payload, ARC-210 radios, and other sensors and communications equipment; CBP-104 was enhanced with Ku-band satellite command and control link and an MTS-A EO/IR sensor. The President’s FY 2006 emergency supplemental budget request added $45 million for the program and the FY 2007 Homeland Security appropriations bill added an additional $20 million. In October 2006, GA-ASI announced a $33.9 million contract to supply two more Predator B systems by the fall of 2007. In the 25 April 2006 accident involving aircraft CBP-101, the pilot, remotely operating the vehicle from Sierra Vista Municipal Airport, reported a momentary lockup of the displays on the primary control console. The pilot switched control to a secondary console without following the checklist and inadvertently shut down the vehicle's engine, causing it to descend out of reach of communications and ultimately crash near Nogales, Arizona. Other users Australia In September 2006, the General Atomics Mariner demonstrator aircraft was operated by the Australian Defence Science and Technology Organisation (DSTO) in an exercise designed to evaluate the aircraft's ability to aid in efforts to stem illegal fishing, drug running and illegal immigration. The Mariner operated from RAAF bases Edinburgh, South Australia and Learmonth, Western Australia in conjunction with a Royal Australian Navy Armidale class patrol boat, the Joint Offshore Protection Command and the Pilbara Regiment. United Kingdom On 27 September 2006, the U.S. Congress was notified by the Defense Security Cooperation Agency that the United Kingdom was seeking to purchase a pair of MQ-9 Reapers. They are operated by No. 39 Squadron RAF from Creech Air Force Base, Nevada.Air Forces Monthly, December 2007 issue, p.6. A third MQ-9 was in the process of being purchased by the RAF in 2007. In December 2010, the UK Ministry of Defence announced that it would increase its fleet of Reapers to 10. On 9 November 2007, the UK Ministry of Defence announced that its MQ-9 Reapers had begun operations in Afghanistan against the Taliban. In April 2008, following the crash of one of the UK's two Reapers, British special forces were sent to recover sensitive material from the wreckage before it was blown up to prevent the enemy from obtaining it. The second squadron to operate the MQ-9 Reaper for the RAF will be XIII Sqn, due to formally stand up in late 2012http://www.mod.uk/NR/rdonlyres/08161A0C-E207-4A50-AE2D-0E43D8CDCF04/0/tlmmarch2012.pdf. The squadron will operate from RAF Waddington in Lincolnshire. Germany Germany has made a request to purchase five Reapers and four ground control stations, plus related support material and training. The request, being made through the Foreign Military Sales process, was presented to Congress through the Defense Security Cooperation Agency on 1 August 2008 and is valued at US$205 million. However, Germany did not go through with this procurement for the time being and decided to lease the IAI Heron offered by IAI and Rheinmetall instead, initially for the duration of one year, representing a stop-gap measure before a long-term decision on a MALE-system is being made. Italy On 1 August 2008, Italy submitted a FMS request through the Defense Security Cooperation Agency for four aircraft, four ground stations and five years of maintenance support, all valued at US$330 million. Italy ordered two more aircraft in November 2009. On 30 May 2012, it was reported that U.S. plans to sell kits to arm Italy's 6 Reapers with Hellfire missiles and laser-guided bombs. Dominican Republic The operation of the Predator UAV "Guardian" by the Dominican Republic under U.S. supervisory and funding, was revealed on the national news in July 2012. The program had been running for more than a month prior to that announcement. Variants Naval version General Atomics designed a naval version of the Reaper, named the "Mariner", for the U.S. Navy's Broad Area Maritime Surveillance (BAMS) program requirements. The design would have an increased fuel capacity in order to have an endurance of up to 49 hours.General Atomics official Mariner web page Proposed variations on the ultimate design included one designed for carrier operations with folding wings for carrier storage, shorter and more rugged landing gear, an arresting hook, cut-down or eliminated ventral flight surfaces and six stores pylons with a total load of 3,000 pounds (1,360 kilograms). The Northrop Grumman RQ-4N was announced the BAMS winner. The US Customs and Border Protection (CBP) operates two maritime variants of the MQ-9, known as Guardians. The U.S. Coast Guard is evaluating the Guardian, including performing joint operations with CBP. Operators ; * Aeronautica Militare ** 32° Stormo ; * Royal Air Force ** No. 13 Squadron RAF (from 2012) ** No. 39 Squadron RAF ; * United States Air Force ** Air Combat Command *** 432d Air Expeditionary Wing (Creech Air Force Base, Nevada) **** 19th Attack Squadron **** 42d Attack Squadron *** 49th Wing (Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico) **** 29th Attack Squadron *** 53d Wing (Eglin Air Force Base, Florida) **** 556th Test and Evaluation Squadron (Creech Air Force Base, Nevada) ** Air Force Special Operations Command *** 27th Special Operations Wing **** 33d Special Operations Squadron (Cannon Air Force Base, New Mexico) *** 58th Special Operations Wing **** 551st Special Operations Squadron ** Air National Guard *** 174th Fighter Wing (Hancock Field, New York) * U.S. Customs and Border Protection ** Sierra Vista, Arizona ** Grand Forks, North Dakota ** Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida ** Naval Air Station Corpus Christi, Texas Specifications |prime units?=kts |crew=0 onboard, 2 in ground station |length m=11 |span m=20 |height m=3.6 |empty weight kg=2,223 |max takeoff weight kg=4,760 |fuel capacity=4,000 lb (1,800 kg) * Payload: ** Internal: ** External: |eng1 number=1 |eng1 name=Honeywell TPE331-10 |eng1 type=turboprop |eng1 kw=671 |eng1 hp= |eng1 shp= |eng1 kn= |eng1 lbf= |eng1 note=with Digital Electronic Engine Control (DEEC)Tech Spotlight – TPE331-10 Turboprop - Honeywell Aerospace Engineering. Honeywell.com. Retrieved on 2010-09-08. |power original= |thrust original= |eng1 kn-ab= |eng1 lbf-ab= |eng2 number= |eng2 name= |eng2 type= |eng2 kw= |eng2 hp= |eng2 shp= |eng2 kn= |eng2 lbf= |eng2 note= |eng2 kn-ab= |eng2 lbf-ab= |eng3 number= |eng3 name= |eng3 type= |eng3 kw= |eng3 hp= |eng3 shp= |eng3 kn= |eng3 lbf= |eng3 note= |eng3 kn-ab= |eng3 lbf-ab= |more power= |prop blade number= |prop name= |prop dia m= |prop dia ft= |prop dia in= |prop dia note= |rot number= |rot dia m= |rot dia ft= |rot dia in= |rot area sqm= |rot area sqft= |rot area note= |perfhide= |max speed kmh=482 |max speed mph= |max speed kts= |max speed note= |max speed mach= |cruise speed kmh=313 |cruise speed mph= |cruise speed kts= |cruise speed note= |stall speed kmh= |stall speed mph= |stall speed kts= |stall speed note= |never exceed speed kmh= |never exceed speed mph= |never exceed speed kts= |never exceed speed note= |minimum control speed kmh= |minimum control speed mph= |minimum control speed kts= |minimum control speed note= |range km=1,850 |range miles= |range nmi= |range note= |combat range km= |combat range miles= |combat range nmi= |combat range note= |ferry range km= |ferry range miles= |ferry range nmi= |ferry range note= |endurance=14 hours fully loaded |ceiling m= |ceiling ft=50,000 |ceiling note= |g limits= |roll rate= |glide ratio= |climb rate ms= |climb rate ftmin= |climb rate note= |time to altitude= |sink rate ms= |sink rate ftmin= |sink rate note= |lift to drag= |wing loading kg/m2= |wing loading lb/sqft= |wing loading note= |disk loading kg/m2= |disk loading lb/sqft= |disk loading note= |fuel consumption kg/km= |fuel consumption lb/mi= |power/mass= |thrust/weight= |more performance= * Operational altitude: 25,000 ft (7.5 km)Field Army ISTAR Handbook (Restricted) |armament= * 7 hardpoints **Up to on the two inboard weapons stationsA.F T.O. 1Q9(M)A-1 **Up to on the two middle stations **Up to on the outboard stations **Center station not used * Up to 14 AGM-114 Hellfire air to ground missiles can be carried or four Hellfire missiles and two GBU-12 Paveway II laser-guided bombs. The 500 lb (230 kg) GBU-38 Joint Direct Attack Munition (JDAM) can also be carried. Testing is underway to support the operation of the AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missile. |guns= |bombs= |rockets= |missiles= |hardpoints= |hardpoint capacity= |hardpoint rockets= |hardpoint missiles= |hardpoint bombs= |hardpoint other= |avionics= *AN/APY-8 Lynx II radar *Raytheon SeaVue Marine Search Radar, on the Guardian variants *AN/DAS-1 MTS-B Multi-Spectral Targeting System }} See also References *''This article contains material that originally came from the web article [http://www.vectorsite.net/twuav.html Unmanned Aerial Vehicles] by Greg Goebel, which exists in the public domain.'' External links * MQ-9 Predator Factsheet, U.S. Air Force * MQ-9 "Reaper" Predator B UAV Defense Update * "Reaper", Global Security * General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper (Predator B), Designation Systems *Balad Air Base, Iraq *Missile strike emphasizes Al-Qaida *Photo of an RAF Reaper Q-09 Reaper Category:Airborne military robots Category:Signals intelligence Category:Single-engined pusher aircraft Category:Unmanned aerial vehicles of the United States Category:United States attack aircraft 2000–2009 Category:United States military reconnaissance aircraft 2000–2009 Category:War on Terror ar:إم كيو-9 ريبر da:MQ-9 Reaper de:General Atomics MQ-9 es:General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper fr:General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper ko:MQ-9 리퍼 it:General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper he:MQ-9 ריפר lt:MQ-9 Reaper ms:MQ-9 Reaper nl:MQ-9 Reaper ja:MQ-9 リーパー pl:MQ-9 Reaper pt:General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper ro:MQ-9 Reaper ru:MQ-9 Reaper sv:RQ-1 Predator tr:MQ-9 Reaper uk:MQ-9 Reaper vi:MQ-9 Reaper zh:MQ-9 收割者偵察機